


On The Same Page

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Matchmaking, Tied-Up Liam, Tied-Up Theo, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A witch kidnaps Theo and Liam, or so it seems. She's really trying to help them admit their feelings for one another, just in her own way.





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> For [fxckyeahvegeta](https://fxckyeahvegeta.tumblr.com/) who sent in the prompt: “You’re acting like this is your first threesome.”  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you notice any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Sometimes Theo really regrets his life choices. Now is one of those times. He’s currently tied to a tree with Liam pressed against his front, Liam’s eyes are gold as he struggles to get free. The problem is, every time he moves the vines holding them to the tree tighten, bringing them closer together.

“Liam you need to stop moving,” Theo grits out, “unless you want the vines to strangle us before the witch can have her wicked way with us.”

“Shut up,” Liam growls.

“You’re acting like this is your first threesome,” Theo smirks. He’s not near as calm as he’s letting on. He just needs to distract Liam. Get him to stop moving before things become even more uncomfortable. Not just due to the tightening of the ropes. If Liam keeps moving like that against him…

“Now is hardly the time for jokes Theo.”

“You need to relax Liam,” Theo says, “we’re going to get out of this and no sex with random women will be involved.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Liam asks, his movements stilling as he looks at Theo, “She seemed pretty determined.”

That is a good point. When they’d encountered the witch she immediately started talking about fertility and how much more potent the spell would be due to the attraction seeping off of them. She’d had them tied to the tree before either of them had time to react, muttering something about getting herbs and how much fun she was going to have with them.

So things might not look good for them, but on the other hand, “The others know we’re out here,” Theo reminds Liam, “they’ll find us before anything can happen.”

“I hope so,” Liam says, voice small, “because this isn’t…”

“I know this isn’t ideal. But listen to me, I _won’t_ let anything happen to you. If the pack isn’t here before she gets back I’ll do what I have to in order to get us out of this, get _you_ out of this.

“That’s nice, and I know that it’s true, but that wasn’t what I was talking about,” Liam admits.

Theo is surprised to see he’s blushing. What could he be talking about that could make him react like that? Theo voices the question and Liam blushes even harder, “Liam?”

Liam sighs, refusing to meet his eyes, “It’s just… this isn’t how I imagined our first time would go.”

“You imagined our first time?” Theo asks, “having sex?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Obviously. What other first time could I be talking about?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Theo says, voice laced with sarcasm, “maybe not start right with sex and do something like kiss first.”

Liam’s eyes snap up to meet Theo’s, “You want to kiss me?”

It’s Theo’s turn to roll his eyes, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Liam grins, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it either.”

“Well then, if we’re on the same page…”

They both lean forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a hesitant kiss, both still unsure. When Theo tilts his head, his lips pressing more firmly to Liam’s, all hesitation melts away, “I wish my hands were free because I really want to touch you,” Theo says when they pull back for air.

“I know,” Liam sighs, “the pack better hurry up and find us.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about them,” the witch says, walking back into the clearing, “I have every intention of letting you go.”

Sure enough, the vines disappear, freeing them. Liam stumbles a bit, only managing to keep his balance when Theo reaches out to steady him.

“Why are you letting us go so easily?” Liam asks.

It’s a good question, but not one Theo feels like pressing for an answer to. She let them go. They should be getting out of here before she changes her mind.

But she doesn’t look menacing, just amused, “Because I got what I wanted and so did your pack.”

Theo crosses his arms, wondering exactly what the witch had wanted, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said there was an attraction between the two of you. But it’s more than that. You care deeply for each, and as more than friends. I just wanted to give you a little push to get there. When your pack found me they agreed to wait it out after I explained what I was trying to do. Seems that they were tired of your pining.”

Liam glances at Theo who shrugs, before turning his attention back to the witch, “So you tied us to a tree to get us together?”

“Precisely.”

“Umm… thank you?”

Theo lets out a laugh at Liam’s hesitation. He isn’t sure how to feel right now either. On the one hand she had been trying to help them in her own way. But on the other hand she tied them to a tree for what felt like hours. Still, she let them go. And she doesn’t seem all that evil.

The witch smirks, “No need to thank me. Just invite me to the wedding.”

It’s a joke, Theo knows it is. But he still finds himself speechless at the thought. Liam appears to be in the same boat.

“Right well… we’ll just be going then,” Liam finally says, “try not to tie anyone else to trees. Not everyone would be so understanding.”

“Of course, have fun you two.”

Theo nods, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him away from the witch and such a weird situation. They make it back to Theo’s truck before Theo speaks, “So… dinner?”

Liam smiles, squeezing Theo’s hand, “Dinner sounds great. Being tied to a tree really works up an appetite.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of other things that work up an even bigger appetite,” Theo says. He meant it as a general comment but when he notices Liam’s eyes darken his finds his pulse quickening at the insinuation of his words.

“I’m sure there are,” Liam agrees, “and I can’t wait to try them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek (or possibly Merthur and Corydia) so feel free to send me some (:


End file.
